Appels anonymes
by Celine Alba
Summary: Y'a des fous partout ! Même sur Terre !


**APPELS ANONYMES**

**Date** : 29/07/03

**Auteur** : Elias

**Genre** : Romance NC-15 (C'est moins hard que d'habitude ! Je fais des efforts !) et humour

**Résumé** : Sam a un ami...et un ennemi ! Mais c'est Jack qui va gagner ! En fait, c'est une histoire de téléphone et de douches...( ?)

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas l'honneur et l'avantage de gagner ma vie en écrivant les scénariis de Stargate. Les personnages et quelques références sont la propriété des producteurs et associés.

Rendons donc à César ce qui appartient à César !

**Note perso** : J'avais dit que j'arrêtais. Ben...j'ai changé d'avis ! lol ! Tout ça, c'est à cause des gens de la production qui nous annoncent une 8ème saison et nous font miroiter quelque possible ship entre nos deux héros favoris. Pesant le pour et le contre, j'ai finalement opté pour l'attentisme actif en continuant à écrire mes délires sur cette série. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient régulièrement des feeds-back chaleureux.

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter

**2458, Jefferson Street à Colorado Springs **(Colorado, USA, Terre, etc...petites précisions pour les aliens qui liraient ceci) (l'adresse est fictive, je précise pour ceux qui chercheraient à vérifier...)

« Vous êtes bien chez moi mais je n'y suis pas. Merci de rappeler plus tard ou de laisser un message après le bip sonore. A bientôt. » Biiiiiiip...

_Pourquoi est-ce toujours quand vous êtes occupés à faire autre chose que le téléphone se met à sonner ? Je me vois mal abandonner mes si agréables activités maintenant. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas envie...oh non, pas la moindre envie !_

Voix d'homme : Tu ne voulais pas répondre ?

Sam : Si cela avait été important, ils auraient laissé un message, Peter.

Peter : C'était peut-être ton boulot.

Sam : Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Peter : Oh ! Et c'est quoi ton souci principal ?

Sam : Que tu arrêtes de parler !

_Enfin le silence règne à nouveau dans cette maison. Peter m'embrasse. Je me laisse aller à penser qu'il serait un bon amant si...si j'étais d'accord pour oublier qu'il n'est pas l'homme que j'aime. Il est doux, gentil, attentionné, charmant, la quarantaine active et un sourire à la Jack O'Neill. Et voilà ! Je pense encore à lui ! Bon sang, Samantha Carter, quand vas-tu te décider à tourner la page ? Il n'est pas pour toi. Peter est parfait pour toi. Pas Jack. _

_Peter a dû sentir que mon esprit n'était pas à ce que je faisais. Il me regarde bizarrement._

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peter : C'est à toi de me le dire, Sam.

Sam : Tout va bien.

Peter : Je te sens ailleurs. Ecoute, nous nous connaissons depuis combien de temps ?

Sam : 5 semaines et 3 jours.

Peter : Et nous sortons ensemble depuis quasiment le début. Or, tu ne me parles jamais. Je ne sais que quelques bribes de ta vie passée et presque rien de ta vie présente.

Sam : Tu sais l'essentiel.

Peter : Et si je voulais plus, Sam ?

Sam : Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Peter : J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ne penses pas vraiment à moi quand tu m'embrasses, pourquoi tu dis ne pas être prête à faire l'amour avec moi, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ton travail ni de tes collègues tu vois, toutes ces choses qui font que nous pouvons avoir une chance de faire un truc ensemble ou pas. Tu comprends ?

Sam : Tu m'en demandes trop.

Peter : Je vois...bon...je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Si tu veux qu'on se revoie, tu as mon numéro. Tu n'as qu'à appeler et je verrai si je suis disponible.

Sam : Attends...

Peter : Non, Sam. J'en ai un peu assez d'attendre ou de seulement te voir quand tu ne restes pas travailler dans ta base pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée.

Sam : Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Peter : Je me demande si j'en ai envie, Sam. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, une ombre, mais je sais aussi que si cet amour avait la moindre chance d'être partagé, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une histoire courue d'avance. A moins que tu me dises le contraire.

Sam : ...

Peter : Au revoir, Sam. A bientôt.

_Il s'en va sans m'embrasser. Bien joué, Sam ! Mais pourquoi je ne le retiens pas ? Je suis sans doute la femme la plus stupide qui soit ! _

_Il claque la portière de sa voiture. Je pleure. Je suis seule, toujours seule, rien ne change vraiment jamais. Les hommes ne comprennent pas. Ils n'essaient même pas. J'en ai ma claque ! _

_Le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Qu'il sonne ! Je m'en fiche autant que de ma première layette._

« Vous êtes bien chez moi mais je n'y suis pas. Merci de rappeler plus tard ou de laisser un message après le bip sonore. A bientôt. » Biiiiiiip...

« Bonsoir, Samantha. Je sais que tu es chez toi. J'ai vu que ton petit copain avait l'air plutôt furieux en te quittant à l'instant. Lui aurais-tu fait des méchancetés ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça, Samantha. Cela mérite une punition. Et tu sais qui va te l'infliger ? C'est moi ! Eh oui ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme, Samantha. Et cela va te plaire. J'ai envie de t'entendre crier quand je te prendrai. Car tu seras à moi. Tu deviendras ma chose. Je te laisse te préparer à me recevoir, ma belle. Tchao, tchao. Et fais de beaux rêves ! »

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un malade. Toutefois, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il sait où j'habite, qu'il connait mon numéro de téléphone alors que je suis sur liste rouge, et qu'il est probablement quelque part dehors en train d'observer mes réactions. Secoue-toi, Sam ! _

_Je me saisis de mon arme puis, je cours fermer mes volets et vérifier que toutes les issues de la maison sont closes. _

_Périmètre sécurisé. S'il veut me voir, il a intérêt à avoir de bons yeux ! _

_Bon, maintenant, pas de panique. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est uniquement me faire peur. On peut dire qu'il a passablement réussi. Devrais-je appeler quelqu'un ? Non, je ne vais pas ameuter tout le monde à cause d'un crétin qui, si cela se trouve, m'a fait une mauvaise blague. Cela dit, je vais dormir avec mon arme sous l'oreiller...sait-on jamais...une femme avertie en vaut deux._

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter Lendemain matin

_On ne peut pas dire que j'ai bien dormi...le réveil vient de sonner et c'est comme si je venais juste de fermer les yeux._

_La soirée d'hier ne restera pas gravée dans ma mémoire comme ayant été la plus agréable de ma vie. _

_Je vais me rendre à la base. Je suis sûre que cela va me détendre de travailler. Et puis, passer mon week-end ici toute seule me déprime. _

_J'entends la sonnerie du téléphone alors que je ferme la maison et que je m'engage d'un pas résolu dans l'allée. Les répondeurs servent à ça ! Et puis, si c'est encore le type d'hier soir, je n'ai guère envie de l'entendre ce matin. Et si c'est Peter, ben...c'est pareil. _

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

**Adresse exacte inconnue **(Colorado, USA, Terre, etc...pour les aliens qui ont continué leur lecture jusqu'ici)

_Je suis à la base, dans mon labo. Mon monde se tient là. Comme le dirait Jack, avec mes trucs et mes bidules, au moins je me sens à mon aise. Comme si ce labo pouvait me servir de bulle et me protéger du monde extérieur._

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Bonjour, mon Général.

Hammond : Que faites-vous ici ?

Sam : Je m'ennuyais chez moi. Alors j'ai décidé de venir faire quelques expériences.

Hammond : Vous n'avez donc pas de vie privée ?

Sam : Euh, si...mais...

Hammond : Cela ne me regarde pas, remarquez. Mais je vous trouve une petite mine, ce matin.

Sam : Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Cela ira mieux ce soir.

_Vous ne le croirez pas, mais devinez ce qui vient d'interrompre notre discussion? Le téléphone ! Ils ont fait des promos pour le week-end chez AT&T ?_

Sam : Carter !

Voix : Bonjour, Samantha. Alors, ma belle, tu n'as pas trop bien dormi, cette nuit ? C'est dommage et ce n'est pas bon pour ta peau. Surtout que tu as une très belle peau, des seins parfaits et des fesses à faire se damner tous les saints. Par contre, tu devrais utiliser un savon au lieu d'un gel douche. Bref...je t'ai manqué ?

Sam : Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Qu'importe, Samantha. La seule chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet c'est que je suis ton futur amant, celui qui va te soumettre à toutes ses volontés.

Sam : Vous êtes un malade.

Voix : Détrompe-toi. Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais un homme doit se dévouer pour te faire payer l'outrage permanent que tu es pour la gente masculine de cette planète et...même des autres...

Sam : Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

Voix : Dans le bottin. J'ai cherché à « base militaire secrète où est cachée une Porte des Etoiles ». Et je suis tombé sur celle où tu travailles. C'est formidable, le bottin !

Sam : Je repose ma question : qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Voix : Je suis ton cauchemar et c'est toi et toi seule que je veux, belle Samantha. Mais je dois raccrocher. Je te rappellerai peut-être pour te fixer un rendez-vous. Ou, non, j'ai une meilleure idée : je vais venir te voir à l'improviste. Ca te convient ?

Sam : Allez vous faire voir, espèce de dingue !

_Il rit un long moment et raccroche. Je suis dégoûtée. Ce malade s'est introduit chez moi et a violé mon intimité en me regardant vivre. Cela me donne la nausée. Je ferme un instant les yeux. _

_Le Général n'a rien perdu de la conversation._

Hammond : Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Sam : Je ne comprends pas, mon Général. C'est la seconde fois que ce type m'appelle. La première fois, c'était hier soir, chez moi. Il a laissé un message sur mon répondeur.

Hammond : Comment a-t-il eu votre numéro ?

Sam : A mon avis, dans la mesure où il connait aussi cette base, je pencherais pour un homme d'ici ou du NID.

Hammond : Et que veut-il ?

Sam : Moi.

Hammond : Bon...que pensez-vous faire ?

Sam : Je pensais être plus en sécurité ici mais...Oh ! Il y a aussi autre chose, Monsieur. Il doit avoir installé des caméras chez moi car il dit m'avoir vue dormir et sous la douche.

Hammond : Je vais envoyer des hommes chez vous.

Sam : J'aimerais les y accompagner.

Hammond : Cela va de soi, Major. Par contre, il est hors de question que vous restiez seule chez vous ou à la base.

Sam : Mais...

Hammond : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. C'est un ordre, Major.

Sam : Bien, Monsieur. A vos ordres.

Hammond : Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je vous envoie une équipe.

Sam : Merci.

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter

**2 heures plus tard**

_L'équipe de la base a recensé pas moins de 8 caméras miniatures disposées ça et là dans toute la maison et 7 micros. Ils attendent l'arrivée de mon « protecteur » avant de quitter les lieux. Ordre du Général._

_On sonne à la porte. Le sergent Bringman va ouvrir. Et qui est-ce que je vois entrer dans mon salon ? _

Jack : Salut, Carter ! Il paraît que vous avez besoin d'une nounou ?

Sam : Mon Colonel ? C'est vous que le Général m'envoie ?

Jack : J'étais libre et puis, quand il m'a raconté ce qui vous arrivait, je me suis porté volontaire.

_La cerise sur le gâteau ! Jack O'Neill va vivre ici avec moi pendant dieu sait combien de temps ! Il ne manquerait plus que Peter débarque pour que la fête soit complète !_

_Jack se tourne vers les soldats qui finissent de ranger leur matériel._

Jack : C'est bon, les gars, vous avez terminé ?

Bringman : Oui, mon Colonel. Nous avons enlevé 8 caméras et presque autant de micros.

Jack : Quel genre de matériel ?

Bringman : Militaire, Monsieur. Nous avons également installé un réseau entre la ligne du Major et la base afin que nous puissions écouter et éventuellement localiser les appels qu'elle recevra.

Jack : Ok. Merci, Sergent. Vous pouvez disposer, vous et vos hommes.

Bringman : A vos ordres !

_Les hommes partis, je reste seule avec mon Colonel. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le regarde, sans un mot, encore toute estourbie et profondément troublée par sa présence chez moi._

Jack : Je peux installer mes affaires où, Major ?

Sam : Euh...excusez-moi, mon Colonel. Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'amis.

Jack : Je vais vous aider. Je suis aussi là pour ça, non ?

Sam : Je doute que votre rôle comprenne de faire un lit, Monsieur...

Jack : Nous allons partager cette maison quelques temps, et je pense que vous n'accepterez pas de vous occuper seule de toutes les tâches ménagères. Mais si vous y tenez absolument, j'adore qu'on me serve le petit-déjeuner au lit !

Sam : Avec des croissants ?

Jack : Un grand bol de café noir avec 2 sucres, un verre de jus d'oranges pressées, un bol de céréales avec un zeste de lait et, si vous avez, deux croissants chauds.

_Comment fait-il son compte pour me faire rire dans toutes les situations ? C'est un mystère..._

Jack : Je préfère ça.

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Ben votre rire. J'aime beaucoup vous faire rire, vous savez.

Sam : Je suis bon public.

Jack : Et vous adorez mon humour.

Sam : Si vous le dites...

_Nous venons d'arriver dans la chambre d'amis, chambre située juste en face de la mienne. _

Sam : Voilà. Vous pouvez vous installer ici. Je vais chercher des draps.

Jack : D'accord.

_Sur le pas de la porte, je me retourne pour être bien certaine de ne pas rêver. L'homme qui se tient dans cette chambre est bien Jack. Il vient d'ouvrir le placard dans lequel il commence à disposer ses affaires._

_A mon retour, je suis surprise de constater qu'il a terminé et qu'il m'attend sagement, assis sur le lit. Il me regarde à son tour, sérieusement, comme toutes ces fois où j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à sonder mon âme. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard du sien. C'est agaçant ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi ! Puis il rompt le contact d'un sourire._

_Nous faisons le lit en silence, moi parce que je me sens totalement incapable de la moindre pensée ou parole cohérente devant ce grand lit que nous préparons ensemble. Un proverbe Français dit « comme on fait son lit on se couche ». J'aimerais beaucoup me coucher là, avec lui. Juste me mettre à l'abri contre son grand corps, rassurant et chaleureux. Je n'ose le regarder de peur qu'il lise ce désir dans mon regard. De peur de lire peut-être dans le sien un désir identique. Hammond est fou de m'avoir envoyé un tel ange gardien ! Fou et cruel en même temps._

Jack : Bon, et si on parlait un peu de ce malade devant une pizza ?

Sam : Je n'ai pas très faim, vous savez...

Jack : Taratata. Vous allez manger. Je commande une pizza énorme et vous allez me faire le plaisir de la partager équitablement avec moi.

Sam : C'est un ordre ?

Jack : S'il le faut, oui. Mais je préfère considérer cela comme un souhait.

Sam : Je pourrais faire une petite sieste, après ?

Jack : Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam : Non, en effet. Après notre dernière mission, j'étais déjà fatiguée. Et là, cette affaire n'a pas arrangé les choses.

_Il commande la pizza pendant que je mets la table. Je sors deux bières du frigo tandis qu'il raccroche._

Jack : La pizza sera là dans ¼ d'heure. Vous me faites écouter le message du répondeur ?

Sam : Bien sûr. Tenez votre bière !

Jack : Merci.

_Il écoute le message._

Jack : Cette voix ne vous dit rien ?

Sam : Non. Par contre, je suis persuadée que c'est une personne de la base ou du NID.

Jack : C'est ce que m'a dit Hammond. Je pense que vous avez raison.

Sam : L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut être.

Jack : Que vous a-t-il dit ce matin quand vous étiez à la base ?

Sam : La même chose qu'hier soir en entrant plus dans certains détails. Comme le fait qu'il m'ait vue...

_Je rougis._

Jack : Nue ?

Sam : Oui. Cela me donne envie de vomir. Il a violé une partie de mon intimité, à mon insu.

Jack : Je sais. Quand on le coincera, je vous promets que je lui ferai passer l'envie de recommencer.

Sam : Ensuite, il a dit qu'il se dévouait pour me faire payer l'outrage permanent que je suis pour les hommes de cette planète et des autres. Il veut faire de moi sa chose et me soumettre à toutes ses volontés.

Jack : En somme, il vous veut parce que vous ne l'avez probablement jamais regardé. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un ancien petit ami que vous auriez éconduit...

Sam : Je ne suis jamais sortie avec aucun homme de la base ou du NID, à ma connaissance. Quant aux hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer sur les autres planètes, ils sont tous morts.

Jack : Et cet agent du NID ?

Sam : Barrett ?

Jack : Oui. Il me semble que vous lui plaisez bien.

Sam : Je ne le vois pas agir de la sorte, mon Colonel.

Jack : Qui sait ce qu'un homme amoureux peut faire ?

Sam : Rien ne dit qu'il soit amoureux de moi...

Jack : Allons, Carter ! La majorité des hommes qui vous croisent rêvent de savoir ce qui se cache dessous votre uniforme et derrière votre beau sourire. Regardez le lieutenant Graham ! Dès qu'il vous aperçoit, il devient tout rouge et bafouille.

Sam : Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas si vous vous regardez de temps en temps dans votre miroir, Sam, mais je peux vous assurer que les couloirs de la base et les vestiaires des hommes sont imprégnés des fantasmes que vous provoquez chez les soldats.

Sam : Je l'ignorais.

Jack : Ou peut-être ne voulez-vous pas y prêter attention.

Sam : C'est possible, oui. Le fait est que cela complique notre tâche si nous devons chercher un suspect parmi tous les hommes que je croise.

Jack : Mais nous trouverons.

_Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette de la porte. Jack va ouvrir, une main posée sur son arme. C'est le livreur de pizza. _

_Nous déjeunons tranquillement, essayant de passer en revue tous les profils possibles. Finalement, la pizza est délicieuse et je mange avec appétit, ce qui fait visiblement plaisir à Jack qui m'observe en souriant._

_Le téléphone nous surprend alors que nous en sommes au café. Jack me fait signe de répondre. Je branche le haut-parleur._

Sam : Oui ?

Voix : Je suis désappointé, Samantha. Tu as fait enlever les caméras et les micros. Et tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Hammond et O'Neill me prennent pour un imbécile. Tu viens de finir de manger une pizza avec ton Colonel.

Sam : Vous bluffez.

Voix : Vraiment ? Et comment saurais-je ce que tu viens de faire ? Je peux même te dire que O'Neill te regardait manger en souriant. Par contre, j'ignore désormais ce que vous vous êtes dit. Et cela me fâche. Enfin, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me tromper avec ce clown, ma belle. Tu serais très déçue par ses performances. A son âge, tu sais, il ne mérite pas qu'une jeune et aussi belle nana que toi s'intéresse à lui.

Sam : Il vaut cent fois mieux que tous les hommes que je connais et mille fois mieux que toi, espèce de malade !

Voix : Alors comme ça les rumeurs qui courent sur vous deux seraient fondées ? C'est Hammond qui va être content d'apprendre que tu couches avec ton supérieur. Je vais de ce pas l'en avertir. A plus tard, Samantha. Et sois sage !

_Il vient de raccrocher. Je suis folle de rage. Jack n'est pas mieux que moi. Il sort précipitamment de la maison et en inspecte les moindres environs. Puis il revient._

Jack : Il n'y a personne.

Sam : Mais comment peut-il savoir ce que je fais ?

Jack : Il y a peut-être une caméra cachée dans un coin que nous n'avons pas détectée.

Sam : Non, je pencherais davantage pour autre chose.

Jack : Comme quoi ?

Sam : Nous devrions aller chez les voisins. Ils sont partis en vacances depuis 2 jours et m'ont laissé leur clé au cas où j'aurais le temps d'aller arroser leurs plantes.

Jack : Allons-y.

_Nous allons chez mes voisins, mais hélas, nous ne trouvons rien. De retour chez moi, je suis accablée._

Jack : Allez vous reposer, Sam. Je vais rester ici et essayer de comprendre comment il peut encore nous voir.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il parle au Général ?

Jack : Nous ne faisons rien de mal et le Général le sait. De plus, je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas laissé venir ici.

Sam : Il pense sûrement que nous ne sommes que deux amis, deux collègues et rien de plus.

Jack : Mais c'est bien ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam :...

Jack : Vous ne croyez pas ?

Sam : A tout à l'heure, mon Colonel.

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter

**1 heure plus tard**

_Je me réveille avec la sensation confuse d'être épiée. Désagréable. Vous imaginez que quelqu'un vous voit en permanence sans que vous le sachiez ? _

_Quand j'entre dans le salon, j'aperçois Jack qui semble s'être assoupi devant la télé. Le spectacle est charmant. _

Jack : Ca va mieux ?

Sam : Je vous ai réveillé ?

Jack : Je ne dormais pas. Je réfléchissais et j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

Sam : Bien sûr.

Jack : J'ai appelé Hammond.

Sam : Ah...

Jack : Votre malade l'a en effet contacté pour lui dire des insanités sur notre compte à tous les deux.

Sam : L'a-t-il cru ?

Jack : Hammond nous connaît assez bien pour savoir que si quoique ce soit existait entre nous, nous lui en parlerions. C'est du moins ce qu'il espère.

Sam : Ah...

Jack : Et il va aussi nous renvoyer une équipe pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus de caméra chez vous. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

_Je reste un instant sans réaction, assimilant lentement ce que Jack a dit à propos de Hammond...Puis je pense que nous pourrions tourner la situation à notre avantage._

Sam : Attendez. Je crois que j'ai une idée. Rappelez le Général et dites-lui que je veux que ce type nous voit.

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Cela pourrait le rendre jaloux. Et lui faire commettre une erreur en le poussant à agir.

Jack : Pas bête, mais cela implique certaines choses...

Sam : Cela vous ennuie ?

Jack : euh...ben...c'est à dire que non, au contraire, mais...euh...bon, je vais rappeler Hammond et lui parler de votre plan.

_Au téléphone :_

Hammond : Allô !

Jack : Mon Général, c'est encore moi.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il Colonel ?

Jack : Ben voilà. Carter vient d'avoir une idée que nous désirons vous soumettre.

Hammond : Je vous écoute.

Jack : Elle voudrait que ce malade nous voit ensemble car elle pense qu'en le rendant jaloux, il fera une erreur et qu'il agira. Ce qui nous permettra de l'appréhender.

Hammond : Et que comptez-vous faire pour le rendre jaloux, Colonel ?

Jack : Oh rien de vraiment terrible, rassurez-vous ! Ni de répréhensible. Nous connaissons les règlements. Et puis, ce ne sera qu'un rôle.

Hammond : Vraiment ? Vous me prenez pour un novice, Jack ? Quant au fait que vous connaissiez les règlements, je me demande si vous les avez lus un jour. Ceci étant, je dois admettre que l'idée du Major vaut la peine d'être tentée. Mais faites ce que vous avez à faire avec retenue et modération, Colonel ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer devant une Cour Martiale que mes deux meilleurs officiers agissaient dans l'intérêt de la sécurité du Major. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Jack : Vous nous traîneriez en Cour Martiale, mon Général ?

Hammond : Si j'y étais obligé, oui.

Jack : Donc, si cette affaire venait à s'ébruiter, c'est ça ?

Hammond : Absolument.

Jack : Bien.

_A ce moment-là, l'équipe que le Général a envoyé arrive devant chez moi. J'interroge Jack du regard._

Jack : Mon Général ? Les hommes viennent d'arriver.

Hammond : Je rappelle le sergent Bringman pour lui dire d'annuler tout. A plus tard, Colonel, et...

Jack : Et ?

Hammond : Evitez de faire des bêtises !

_A travers la fenêtre, je vois que les hommes du SGC repartent._

Sam : Alors, qu'a dit le Général ?

Jack : Qu'il était d'accord à condition que nous ne fassions pas de bêtise.

Sam : Nous n'en faisons jamais !

Jack : Vous non ! Mais moi...ce sacré Hammond me connaît bien !

Sam : De toutes façons, à mon avis, s'il reste une caméra dans la maison, ou s'il peut nous voir, c'est uniquement lorsque nous sommes dans le salon.

Jack : Vous croyez ?

Sam : Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'attendre son prochain coup de fil.

Jack : Et d'ici là, qu'allons-nous faire ? Il est encore trop tôt pour dîner.

Sam : Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai plus grand-chose dans le frigo. Cela vous dirait de venir faire les courses avec moi ?

Jack : Avec grand plaisir, gente dame.

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter

**19h30**

_Faire les courses avec Jack, c'est un rodéo et une aventure en soi. Nous avons dévalisé le supermarché en riant comme deux enfants. La caissière a dû nous prendre pour deux fous quand nous avons payé séparément en coupant la note en deux parts égales. _

_De retour à la maison, nous rangeons les courses, puis, d'un commun accord, nous préparons le dîner ensemble. Pendant que Jack surveille la cuisson du ragout de petits pois, je vais sous la douche. Puis, je me change en enfilant une robe toute simple mais suffisamment décolletée pour attirer le regard. Et le regard de Jack s'y pose immédiatement dès que je viens le rejoindre dans la cuisine._

Sam : C'est cuit ?

Jack :...

Sam : Mon Colonel ?

Jack : Euh...excusez-moi ! Oui, c'est presque prêt. Je vais aller sous la douche à mon tour.

Sam : D'accord.

_Jack, sous Ma douche, dans Ma salle de bain...waouh ! Mon imagination déborde. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour aller lui frotter le dos ? Assez rêvassé, Samantha Carter ! Il faut que j'occupe mon esprit à autre chose qu'à Jack O'Neill. Donc :_

_1/ Réduire la cuisson du ragout et laisser doucement mijoter._

_2/ Mettre le couvert. Avec les chandelles ? Oui, avec. Histoire de montrer à l'autre fou que nous passons une soirée romantique._

_3/ Sortir une bouteille de Smith-Haut-Laffitte millésime 90 que Daniel m'avait ramenée d'un de ses voyage en France._

_4/ Mettre le vin à décanter._

_5/ Faire cuire les aiguillettes de canard._

_6/ Préparer la sauce d'airelles._

_7/ Tout est fin prêt._

_Quand Jack revient, il a revêtu une chemise blanche et un jean. Il est superbe...comme il passe près de moi, je note aussi qu'il sent divinement bon. _

Jack : Vous avez mis les petits plats dans les grands, Carter ! C'est très...intimiste, comme ambiance.

Sam : Euh...oui. Si nous voulons rendre Mister Maboule jaloux, il ne faut pas lésiner sur les détails.

Jack : C'est parfait, dans ce cas. Venez avec moi dans le salon, nous allons rajouter une petite pointe de détail.

_Je le suis, me demandant bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je sens qu'il prend ma main. Je le laisse faire. Il la porte à ses lèvres. Je ne bronche toujours pas. Il me rapproche doucement de lui et me dépose un baiser dans le cou. Là, je frissonne. Je suis à deux doigts de saisir sa tête dans mes mains et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche quand...la sonnerie du téléphone retentit !_

Sam : Oui ?

Voix : Je suis navré d'interrompre tes ébats avec O'Neill, Samantha, mais je constate que tu n'as rien écouté de mes conseils. Tu vas me le payer, ma belle.

Sam : Ce que je fais avec Jack ne regarde personne.

Voix : Je suis persuadé que le Pentagone serait heureux de voir ce que tu fais avec ton Colonel, justement. Pourtant, avant de détruire vos carrières, je vais me faire un réel plaisir de te prendre devant ton Jack. Ce soir...ou demain...

Sam : Je t'attends. Mais dépêche-toi car je pourrais bien avoir envie de faire l'amour avant que tu décides à faire ce que tu me promets tant.

Voix : Espèce de nympho ! Ah, tu joues à l'oie blanche dans les couloirs de la base, indifférente à tous les hommes qui te croisent et qui, comme moi, ne rêvent que de te mettre dans leur lit. Je serais curieux de savoir combien te sont passés dessus !

Sam : En tout cas, aucun dans ton genre ! Bon, maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je dois aller préparer le dîner, sinon Jack pourrait avoir un autre genre d'appétit.

Voix : Tu aurais pu m'inviter, Samantha. Vous mangez quoi ?

Sam : Si tu veux venir, nous te ferons une place. Et puisque tu es si malin, tu dois savoir ce que nous allons manger, non ?

Voix : Au revoir, ma belle. Et profite bien de ta soirée. C'est peut-être bien la dernière.

_Je me retourne vers Jack._

Sam : Bon, on sait au moins qu'il ne peut voir que le salon. C'est rassurant. Et puis, il a dit une chose qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il travaille à la base.

Jack : Il a dit quoi ?

Sam : Il a parlé de mon attitude dans les couloirs de la base.

Jack : J'avais donc raison. Vous savez, Sam, vous êtes très belle et vous attirez pas mal de convoitises.

Sam : Et de jalousies féminines aussi. En dehors de Janet, mes amies femmes ne sont guère nombreuses.

Jack : Et si nous avions affaire à une femme ? Après tout, la voix n'est pas très grave et certaines femmes, les grandes fumeuses par exemple, pourraient passer pour des hommes.

Sam : Si c'était le cas, pourquoi me menacer de viol ?

Jack : Elle aime peut-être les femmes...

Sam : C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, Monsieur.

Jack : Je croyais que je m'appelais Jack ?

Sam : Désolée...c'était pour donner le change. Vous savez que je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mon Colonel.

Jack : Sam...s'il vous plaît, quand nous sommes tous les deux en dehors de la base ou en dehors des missions, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous utilisiez mon prénom. Je vous le demande comme une faveur.

Sam : D'accord, Jack. Mais pour en revenir à notre mystérieux Maboule, je crois vraiment que c'est un homme.

Jack : Ce qui nous fait environ une chance sur 457 de découvrir qui il est...

Sam : On peut d'ores et déjà éliminer SG1, le Général Hammond, le sergent Siler et tous les hommes bien mariés et heureux de l'être.

Jack : Un homme marié peut aussi fantasmer sur vous, vous savez...

Sam : Ah oui ? Mais quand même pas à ce point-là, si ?

Jack : Allez savoir ! L'autre jour, dans les douches, il y en avait un qui parlait de vous et qui, si mes sources sont exactes, est marié depuis plus de 20 ans à une femme adorable qui lui a donné 3 enfants.

Sam : Oh...et que disait-il à mon sujet ?

Jack : Que vous étiez...bref, qu'il oublierait volontiers sa chère et tendre si vous acceptiez de lui faire quelques câlins. Mais quand il m'a vu, il est devenu aussi muet qu'une carpe !

Sam : J'imagine. D'autant que les rumeurs qui circulent sur nous doivent faire réfléchir...

Jack : Alors vous savez ?

Sam : Je n'écoute pas tout ce qu'on peut dire à mon sujet, mais quand cela concerne quelqu'un d'autre, j'aime bien savoir.

Jack : Cela ne vous gène pas ?

Sam : Ce qui me gênerait c'est que ces rumeurs soient proférées par nos amis communs. Tant que ce ne sont que des ragots, je les considère comme étant sans importance.

Jack : Hammond les a également entendus.

Sam : Et cela change quoi ? Il nous fait assez confiance, je crois, pour séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. S'il avait eu le moindre doute, il ne vous aurait pas laissé venir ici, seul avec moi.

Jack : Peut-être veut-il savoir à quoi à s'en tenir.

Sam : Vous pensez qu'il nous soupçonne d'avoir des...

Jack : Ben, je ne sais pas. Cependant, il a eu quelques mots, tout à l'heure, qui me font penser qu'il croit pour moitié en ce qu'il a entendu sur nous.

Sam : Nous savons tous les deux que c'est entièrement faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack : J'aimerais que ça le soit, Sam.

_Je ne sais que répondre. Machinalement, je regarde ma montre. _

Sam : Vous désirez passer à table, Jack ?

Jack : Excellente idée.

_Il a l'air soulagé de je ne sais quel poids. La conversation penchait dangereusement du côté privé et trop personnel pour que nous la continuions sans risquer de passer outre quelque règlement militaire absurde. Nous ne tiendrons jamais longtemps comme ça si la situation doit durer. Forcément, à un moment donné, cela va déraper. Je le sais, je le sens et je le vois dans les yeux de Jack. Il doit aussi le voir dans les miens._

_Le dîner terminé, j'étouffe vainement un baillement. La fatigue me rattrape._

Jack : Je crois que vous devriez vous glisser bien vite dans votre lit.

Sam : Oui, vous avez raison. Le fait de vous savoir près de moi me rassure et va peut-être me permettre me récupérer un peu. Surtout qu'après un tel repas, je suis totalement repue.

Jack : C'est vrai que je me suis régalé. Nous avons fait des miracles culinaires, tous les deux. Si jamais l'armée nous vire, nous pourrons toujours ouvrir un resto !

Sam : Sacrée reconversion ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Jack.

Jack : Merci pour quoi ?

Sam : Merci d'être là, et merci pour ce fabuleux dîner.

Jack : Bah, c'est normal. Je n'allais pas vous laisser seule aux prises de ce barjot, et sans vous nourrir ! Vous devriez vous laisser dorloter de temps en temps, vous savez.

Sam : Tout dépend de la nounou...Bonne nuit, Jack.

Jack : Bonne nuit, Sam.

Domicile du Major Samantha Carter

**Lendemain matin – 7h30**

_Une bonne odeur de café fraîchement coulé et de toasts grillés allèche mes sens olfactifs avant que mes yeux n'entrevoient la pâle lueur du jour. J'enfile rapidement un short et un tee-shirt ample et me rends dans la cuisine où je retrouve Jack attablé, lisant le journal...en...caleçon ! C'est sûr, cet homme s'est juré de me rendre folle ! Je viens m'asseoir en face de lui._

Jack : Bonjour, Sam ! Bien dormi ?

Sam : Bonjour, Jack. Oui, merci, et vous ?

Jack : J'ai compté quelques moutons avant de trouver le sommeil...mais ce fut ensuite le doux pays des songes.

Sam : Aussi doux qu'il peut l'être quand on est militaire et qu'on doit toujours rester aux aguêts.

Jack : Question d'habitude...Puis là, j'ai de bonnes raisons de rester vigilant.

Sam : C'est vrai que vous devez me protéger.

Jack : C'est une tâche difficile, Sam. Mais je m'en acquitte avec joie. Même si je préfèrerais que cela soit dans d'autres conditions.

Sam : Comme ?

Jack : Si je vous dis Minnesotta et vacances au bord d'un lac, vous pensez à quoi ?

Sam : A toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne vous y ai jamais accompagné.

Jack : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Au moins, chez moi, vous seriez en sécurité.

Sam : Pas si sûr. Je vous rappelle qu'on nous croit amants et j'en connais un qui doit savoir où me trouver quand je ne suis pas chez moi. Par simple déduction.

Jack : Vous êtes déjà intelligente au réveil. Vous faites comment ? Vous avez des doses neuronales en intra-veineuse chaque nuit ?

Sam : C'est tout à fait ça ! Vous me passez le sucre, s'il vous plait ?

Jack : Intelligente, belle et matérialiste. Une femme dangereuse, à coups sûrs !

_J'éclate de rire. _

Sam : Vous devriez vous méfier, mon Colonel...

Jack : Trop tard, Major. Vous auriez dû m'avertir avant. Vous voulez du sirop d'érable sur vos pancakes ?

Sam : Avec plaisir. C'est vous qui avez préparé les pancakes ?

Jack : J'avais faim. J'ai alors pensé qu'un bon petit déjeuner avec tout ce qu'il faut comme vitamines et calories ne nous ferait pas de mal. Et comme j'étais réveillé, je me suis levé. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais même envisagé de vous porter le vôtre au lit.

Sam : J'aurais apprécié, croyez-moi !

Jack : Vous le saurez pour demain matin : ne pas vous lever avant que je ne vienne frapper à votre porte.

Sam : C'est noté. Mais dites-moi, vous songez à m'engraisser, Jack ? Car depuis que vous êtes là, je mange plus en un seul repas que d'habitude en 4.

Jack : Vous surveillez votre ligne ?

Sam : Non, du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai généralement pas le temps de cuisiner autant.

Jack : Si je peux me permettre, Sam, j'aimerais vous apprendre à avoir une vie saine et équilibrée.

Sam : Vous allez avoir du travail ! Ce n'est pas en quelques jours que vous rayerez des années de mauvaises habitudes.

Jack : J'ai tout mon temps. Pas vous ?

Sam : Si. Moi aussi.

_Nous nous fixons un long moment sans rien dire, tous deux conscients que notre présente discussion est basée sur le double sens. Puis il se replonge dans la lecture du journal._

Jack : Vous savez que les Spurs ont gagné le championnat de basket hier soir ?

Sam : C'est une bonne nouvelle pour eux et leurs sponsors.

Jack : Ouais. Oh ! Ecoutez celle-là ! Dans la rubrique « faits divers », on peut lire : « à Denver, une femme a récemment porté plainte contre son employeur et une société d'ascenseurs dont nous tairons le nom. Jusque-là, tout semble banal. Il faut néanmoins savoir que la femme en question pèse 168 kgs pour 1m57 et qu'elle travaille au 19ème étage d'une tour. Or l'ascenseur qui doit la mener jusqu'à son bureau ne supporte qu'une charge de 150 kilos maximum. La plaignante a été licenciée pour ne s'être jamais rendue à son travail. Et le comble de l'histoire c'est que son patron ne s'en est rendu compte que six mois après l'embauche de cette femme, qui, au demeurant, a encaissé son salaire pendant toute cette durée sans se plaindre. Il y a fort à parier que sa plainte sera vite déboutée... ». Voilà une histoire qui prouve bien que nous vivons dans un monde si procédurier que la moindre anicroche peut vous traîner en justice.

Sam : Cela vous étonne ? Il faut justifier le nombre sans cesse croissant d'avocats spécialisés en un peu tout. Vous saviez que nous sommes un pays où les prétoires sont plus saturés que les prisons ?

Jack : C'est sans doute ce que l'on appelle la civilisation moderne...Tout acte peut paraître délictueux tant qu'un avocat peut le prouver. Et réciproquement.

Sam : En attendant, après ce petit déjeuner gargantuesque, je vais prendre ma douche.

Jack : Je vais ranger un peu, de mon côté.

_Tandis que je suis sous le jet apaisant, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée._

_Oublions un instant Sam pour aller voir ce que fait Jack._

_Jack va ouvrir la porte, non sans s'être au préalable saisi de son arme qu'il cache derrière son dos. Devant lui se trouve un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, plutôt séduisant. Ce dernier tient un bouquet de roses dans sa main droite. Et il regarde Jack, l'air ahuri et la bouche entrouverte._

Jack : Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?

? : Je venais voir Sam.

Jack : Elle est sous la douche.

? : Dites-lui juste que Peter est passé et que je lui laisse ces roses en cadeau d'adieu.

Jack : Attendez !

_Trop tard, Peter a déjà tourné les talons, jetant le bouquet de roses sur le sol, visiblement très en colère._

_Retrouvons maintenant Sam._

_J'enroule prestement ma serviette autour de moi et me rends comme une flèche dans le salon._

Sam : Qui était-ce ?

Jack : Un dénommé Peter. Il a laissé ces roses pour vous en disant que c'était son cadeau d'adieu. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Sam : Oh non ! Il est reparti ? Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

Jack : Ben, je lui ai dit bonjour et puis que vous étiez sous la douche. Il est reparti avec l'air pas très joyeux.

_Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas eu l'air joyeux ! Moi non plus, je ne le suis pas ! Je suis même furieuse._

Sam : Rien d'étonnant à cela. Vous lui avez ouvert en caleçon. Imaginez ce qu'il a dû penser... !

Jack : Calmez-vous, Sam. Et puis, qui c'est ce type ?

Sam : C'est, ou plutôt non, c'était mon petit ami !

Jack : Si vous m'aviez dit que vous en aviez un qui s'appelait Peter et qu'il devait passer ce matin, j'aurais été un peu plus aimable !

Sam : Ma vie privée ne regarde personne, Colonel.

Jack : Dans le cas présent, si, justement ! Qui vous dit que votre Peter n'est pas le même homme que celui qui vous harcèle, hein ? Vous auriez pu au moins avoir l'honnêteté de m'en parler, Major. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire du baby-sitting mais pour vous protéger. Mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour me parler de tout.

_Le ton monte. Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort. Mais comment je peux dire à l'homme que j'aime que j'en fréquente un autre car je ne peux pas l'avoir à lui ? Oh, et puis, j'en ai assez ! S'il veut tout savoir, alors je vais le lui dire, moi, ce qu'il veut tant savoir !_

Sam : Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car j'avais peur de vous avouer que je voyais un homme qui n'était pas vous. Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, Colonel O'Neill ? Je suis sortie avec Peter un soir où j'étais désespérée. Il avait l'air gentil et avait le même sourire que vous. Mais jamais cet homme n'est parvenu à vous effacer de ma mémoire et de mon coeur. Quand il m'embrassait, c'était à vous que je pensais. Ainsi, je ne lui ai jamais accordé plus que des baisers. Malgré tout, je me disais jusqu'à hier soir que puisque je ne pouvais pas vous avoir, je n'allais pas sacrifier ma vie toute entière à une chimère sans espoir. Voilà. Vous êtes satisfait ?

_Il se rapproche rapidement de moi, le regard rivé au mien, et l'air d'un homme qui ne peut plus se contenir. Quand il me prend la main et me guide jusqu'à ma chambre, je sais au fond de moi que ce qu'il va se passer maintenant est la suite logique d'une succession d'évènements, qui, au fil des années, devait naturellement nous y mener._

_Il me pousse doucement sur le lit. Je m'y positionne, à demi allongée et tournée vers lui, la serviette entrouverte sur le bas, laissant apparaître le haut de ma cuisse droite. Jack me regarde un moment, intensément, puis s'allonge sur moi, prend mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec passion. Je réponds instantanément à son baiser avec la même fougue. Une de ses mains se glisse à l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors qu'il écarte de l'autre la serviette. Je suis nue devant lui. Il s'éloigne de moi et ses yeux balaient lentement mon corps tout entier. Ma main caresse alors son visage, redescend vers ses hanches, soulève le tee-shirt et se fraye un chemin sous le caleçon. Il me désire autant que je le veux. _

_Au lointain, j'entends vaguement une sonnerie qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle du téléphone. _

Jack : Le répondeur ?

Sam : Je ne l'ai pas branché. Je dois répondre, Jack. Si c'est Peter, il faut que je lui explique. Si c'est notre dingue, il faut que j'en apprenne plus pour savoir qui il est et qu'on ait une chance de le localiser.

Jack : Oui.

_Au bout de la 9ème sonnerie, je décroche en restant allongée sous Jack. J'ai le souffle un peu court._

Voix : Ben dis-donc ! T'es bien longue à répondre, ce matin ! Tu t'habillais ou tu étais en pleine activité avec ton Colonel ?

Sam : Ca, tu vois, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Voix : Qu'importe, de toutes façons. J'appelais juste pour te dire que j'allais venir te rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas la peine de revêtir autre chose que cette minuscule serviette que tu avais en sortant de ta douche. C'est très sexy.

Sam : Ah oui, tu trouves ? Mais tu sais, il ne tiendrait qu'à toi de voir le reste si tu te montrais un peu plus entreprenant à la base...il m'arrive souvent de rester plus longtemps que les autres dans les vestiaires.

Voix : Mais bien sûr ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, Samantha ? Tu crois que je travaille à la base ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas un agent du NID, comme Barrett, ou encore un mec du Pentagone ou même, tiens, ton ex petit-ami avec son bouquet de roses et son air stupide.

Sam : Qui es-tu ?

Voix : Tu recevras par courrier, ce midi, une vidéo que je t'ai envoyée pour te montrer qui je suis et surtout pour que tu puisses établir une comparaison raisonnable entre mes atouts et ceux de ton Colonel. Au fait, il sait qu'il va mourir quand j'aurai fini de te faire crier de plaisir ?

Sam : Je te trouve très prétentieux car le seul qui me fasse crier de plaisir, c'est tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que lui, au moins, c'est un homme, un vrai. Pas comme toi qui te cache derrière des appels anonymes et des menaces dans le vide. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Voix : Cause toujours, ma belle. A tout à l'heure !

_Jack s'est levé. Je rajuste ma tenue, plus par habitude que par pudeur_.

Jack : On reparle de tout ça plus tard, Ok ? Je vais sous la douche.

Sam : Bien.

_Dégrisée d'un seul coup, je m'habille en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'a dit mon nouvel admirateur secret. Et si je m'étais fourvoyée en pensant qu'il travaillait chez nous ? C'est vrai que Peter aurait des tas de raisons de m'en vouloir. C'est vrai aussi que Barrett m'a maintes fois fait des avances auxquelles je n'ai jamais répondu. Sans parler de McKay, de Davis et de tous les inconnus, qui, au Pentagone, peuvent prendre connaissance de mon dossier. _

_J'allume mon ordinateur et j'entre mon code secret pour parcourir les dossiers de tous les hommes avec lesquels j'ai pu un jour travailler. Ce qui me donne environ 4 jours entiers de travail ! Bon, j'appelle le Général depuis mon portable (je ne veux pas que des oreilles indésirables puissent entendre ce que nous allons nous dire), au moins pour savoir s'ils ont pu le localiser._

Hammond : Allô ?

Sam : Bonjour, mon Général, c'est Carter.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sam : J'appelais pour vous demander si vous saviez d'où provenaient les appels et si je pouvais demander l'aide de quelques hommes dans des recherches sur des dossiers.

Hammond : Votre bonhomme a brouillé les communications par satellite et donc, son appel est situé une fois en Alaska, la fois suivante en Chine et tout à l'heure, il était au Cameroun. Cela ne donnera rien comme ça. Pour ce qui est des hommes, j'ai devancé votre requête en mettant les Lieutenants Parks et Greenwood dessus. Elles épluchent en ce moment même tous les dossiers des soldats de la base.

Sam : Merci, mon Général. Il faudrait aussi voir avec les dossiers des membres du Pentagone.

Hammond : Et pour le NID ?

Sam : Je m'en occupe. Le Colonel devrait pouvoir m'y aider.

Hammond : A ce propos, Major, j'aimerais savoir si les allégations de notre mystérieux malade sont fondées ou non. Ainsi que je l'ai précisé à Jack, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sera ébruité tant que vous resterez discrets. Mais je tiens à être informé. Vous comprenez ?

Sam : En fait, nous jouons notre rôle avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Je ne résisterai pas longtemps à ce que je ressens pour lui si nous devons continuer ainsi, Monsieur. C'est trop me demander. Cela fait plus de 7 ans que nous travaillons ensemble et presque autant de temps que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Toutefois, j'ai toujours été très respectueuse des règlements et je n'en ai jamais transgressé un seul sans y avoir été obligée pour sauver la Terre, par exemple.

_J'entends Jack qui revient._

Hammond : Je sais. Ecoutez Sam, Jack est le seul homme en lequel j'ai toute confiance pour vous protéger et venir à bout de cette affaire. Je n'ai personne d'autre à vous proposer car pour l'heure, tous les présents sont suspects. Faites comme vous pouvez. Et si vous devez transgresser quelque règlement...on gèrera cela en temps voulu.

Sam : Rien ne se fera sans réflexion, vous savez...Mais je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, mon Général.

Hammond : Faites attention à vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sam : D'accord. Je vous rappellerai dans la soirée s'il y a du nouveau.

_Puis je ferme mon portable, consciente d'être observée par Jack qui se tient dans l'embrasure de ma porte._

Jack : Du nouveau ?

Sam : Non. Ils n'ont pas réussi à savoir d'où Mister Maboule appelle. Par contre, le Général a mis les Lieutenants Parks et Greenwood sur l'étude des dossiers du personnel de la base et du Pentagone. Je me charge quant à moi de ceux du NID.

Jack : Besoin d'aide ?

Sam : Ce n'est pas de refus. Je vais brancher mon ordinateur portable dans le salon, nous y serons plus à notre aise...

Jack : Et ce sera moins tentant, n'est-ce pas Sam ?

Sam : Oui, aussi.

Jack : Mais avant que nous nous mettions au travail, je voudrais préciser une chose : je ne regrette pas ce que nous étions sur le point de faire tout à l'heure. Je regrette seulement que nous ayons été interrompus.

Sam : Et cela nous mène où ?

Jack : Eh bien, je ne sais pas...vous désirez aller où ?

Sam : Et vous, Jack ? Que voulez-vous ?

Jack : Je ne veux pas que nous commettions une erreur, Sam. Trop de choses sont en jeu, nos carrières aussi bien que nos vies sentimentales. J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation avec Hammond, mais même s'il nous couvrait, accepteriez-vous de vivre notre relation dans le plus grand secret ?

Sam : Nous vivons déjà nos vies dans le secret le plus absolu. Mon propre frère ignore ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Jack : Vu sous cet angle, je reconnais que cela mérite réflexion. La seule chose dont je sois absolument convaincu pour le moment, c'est que jamais plus je ne pourrais oublier la beauté de votre corps, la douceur de votre peau, la caresse de votre main et l'ardeur de vos baisers.

Sam : Personne ne vous le demande. Surtout pas moi.

Jack : Alors ? On fait quoi ?

Sam : On continue, Jack. Comme avant, tout en étant un peu plus intimement liés qu'avant. Ca vous va ?

Jack : On peut sceller ça d'un baiser ?

_Et sans attendre ma réponse, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les effleure longuement, s'écarte et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. _

_Dans le salon, après avoir branché mon ordinateur et m'être connectée au site que Jack m'a indiqué (un jour, il faudra qu'on passe voir Maybourne pour le remercier !), je commence mes recherches. Jack est assis près de moi. Parfois, sa main vient se poser sur mon bras, mon genou ou une épaule. _

Sam : J'ai déjà vu cette tête quelque part...

Jack : Montrez-moi ?

_Il se colle à moi pour regarder l'écran où l'on voit un homme entre deux âges, l'oeil glauque et le visage taillé à la serpe, le cheveu rare, et l'enbompoint menaçant, un homme s'appelant Robert Liesberg. D'après son dossier, il a été embauché comme informaticien au NID...informaticien..._

Sam : J'ai trouvé !

Jack : C'est lui ?

Sam : Je n'en suis pas certaine mais vous vous rappelez le mois dernier quand nous avons dû collaborer avec le NID sur cette affaire de piratage informatique ?

Jack : Euh, oui...

Sam : Il est venu avec d'autres à la base et c'est le seul qui soit resté quelques jours car il était le meilleur expert en la matière. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a trouvé la faille.

Jack : Oui mais cela ne fait pas de lui un malade, si ?

Sam : J'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait toujours de façon très insistante. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois, il a maladroitement tenté de m'inviter à dîner. J'ai bien sûr refusé. Je me rappelle qu'il a marmonné ensuite un truc dans le genre « vous le regretterez ». Sur le moment, cela ne m'a pas inquiété. Aujourd'hui, cela pourrait bien prendre tout son sens. Et je commence à comprendre comment il peut nous voir.

Jack : Ah oui ?

Sam : Mon pc est branché en quasi permanence. Il a sûrement installé une webcam interne sur mon système. Il peut nous voir en ce moment mais ne sait pas ce que nous faisons sur l'ordinateur. Il ne peut donc pas savoir que nous le soupçonnons. Et tant que le pc reste branché, il ne voit que ce qu'on lui montre.

Jack : J'ai bien envie de lui faire un joli cadeau...

Sam : On met le paquet, mon Colonel ?

Jack : Avec plaisir, Major !

_Nous nous écartons très légèrement de l'écran. Puis Jack prend mon visage entre ses mains, plante son regard longuement dans le mien et finit par m'embrasser encore plus passionnément que ce matin. A bout de souffle, il pose sa bouche dans mon cou tandis que je lui caresse amoureusement la nuque, les cheveux et, descendant un peu une main, les reins. Il se cambre contre moi. Nous nous levons ensemble, toujours étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se joignent encore. Entre deux baisers..._

Jack : Si nous continuons ainsi, nous allons devoir retourner dans la chambre...

Sam : Oui...

_Hum...j'aime cette bouche sur la peau de mon cou..._

Jack : Et faire la bêtise que personne en dehors de Hammond ne devra savoir...

Sam : Quitte à faire une bêtise, il faut qu'elle soit belle...

_Cette fois, c'est moi qui reprends ses lèvres. Nos mains courent désormais partout le long de nos corps respectifs. _

Jack : Sam...il faudrait avertir...

_Ma main droite vient de s'insinuer sur son entre-jambe. Jack a la voix rauque..._

Sam : Oui ?

Jack : Il faudrait avertir le SGC...

Sam : Maintenant ?

Jack : Ce serait plus prudent. Après ce qu'il est en train de voir, Liesberg pourrait passer à l'action. Et en ce moment, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de me battre.

Sam : Désolée...

_Je remonte ma main sur son torse, tout en restant contre lui, mon ventre collé au sien afin de mieux ressentir son désir. Il reprend ma main et la remet sur son entre-jambe._

Jack : Laisse ta main ici.

Sam : Je ne voudrais pas vous...te déconcentrer...

Jack : J'aime être déconcentré de la sorte, tu sais.

Sam : J'aime aussi beaucoup.

_Mes doigts, mus par leur propre volonté, entreprennent d'ouvrir la braguette du pantalon de Jack et se faufilent lentement à l'intérieur du boxer. Enfin je retrouve la douceur de ce muscle tendu ! _

Jack : Sam...s'il te plaît...

Sam : S'il te plaît, quoi, Jack ?

_Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de m'agenouiller devant lui._

Jack : Non, pas comme ça, Sam. Et pas maintenant. S'il te plaît, j'adorerais ça mais je crois sincèrement qu'il faut redevenir un peu sérieux.

_Je relève un peu ma tête et le regarde d'un air perplexe._

Sam : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Jack : Non, mais c'est ce que nous devons faire. Bouclons cette affaire et après, je te le promets, nous ferons tout ce que bon nous semble ensemble.

Sam : Tout ?

Jack : Oh oui ! Absolument tout.

_Je me redresse pendant qu'il remet un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue._

_Il prend le téléphone et appelle Hammond à qui il explique la situation. Espérons que Liesberg soit chez lui !_

Jack : Hammond envoie des troupes chez Liesberg. C'est bientôt fini.

Sam : Ce ne sera définitivement terminé que quand il sera mis hors d'état de nuire. Or, je doute qu'il soit resté sagement chez lui. A mon avis, il est ailleurs, peut-être dans une camionnette comme celle...Oh bon sang ! La camionnette !

Jack : Quelle camionnette ?

Sam : Celle du dépanneur en face de chez moi, Jack ! Cela fait 2 jours qu'elle est stationnée là de 8h à 19h.

Jack : Et ?

Sam : Tu connais beaucoup de pannes qui demandent 2 journées de réparation à un plombier ?

Jack : Non. On se la joue comment ?

Sam : D'abord, je vais éteindre mon ordinateur. Il pensera peut-être que nous avons quitté le salon pour finir notre aparté dans la chambre.

Jack : Ensuite, nous sortons par derrière. Nous passons par chez tes voisins absents pour arriver face à l'arrière de la camionnette. Je rentre et toi, tu bloques l'avant. Ok ?

_J'ai éteint le pc et je retrouve Jack dans le jardin._

Sam : On y va ?

_Il m'attrape le bras._

Jack : Attends, Sam...avant de partir, il faut que je te dise...

Sam : Oui ?

Jack : ...il faut que je te dise que...

Sam : Que ?

Jack : Je n'y arriverai jamais si tu me coupes sans cesse ! Il faut que je te dise que...je t'aime.

_Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! IL L'A DIT ! Youpi !_

Sam : Waouh !

Jack : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ?

Sam : Je ne sais plus quoi dire, là...Je suis surprise d'entendre ces mots venant de toi.

Jack : J'en ai autant à ton service.

Sam : Nous sommes tous les deux candidats au Guiness Book des Records. Imagine, on a mis plus de 7 ans à s'avouer qu'on s'aimait. Cela mérite un trophée !

Jack : Peut-être mais tu...

Sam : Chut...

_Je me colle contre lui et passant mes bras autour de son cou, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous entrouvons nos bouches et le baiser que nous partageons est d'une folle tendresse mêlée de passion et d'amour. Nous nous séparons_.

Sam : Je t'aime.

_Il me sourit. _

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack : Rien. Je suis juste heureux. Béat et heureux.

Sam : Moi aussi, je suis heureuse, tu sais. Et je le serai encore plus quand nous aurons fini ce petit travail de « nettoyage » du quartier.

Jack : C'est parti !

_Forts de notre amour enfin déclaré, nous nous dirigeons allègrement vers la camionnette de Liesberg. Jack cogne à la porte arrière. La porte s'ouvre. Je pars me positionner à l'avant, afin de parer toute fuite._

Jack : Salut !

Liesberg : Mais que...

Jack : Sam en avait marre d'attendre que tu te pointes, alors, nous avons décidé de venir te chercher pour t'inviter cordialement à te joindre à nous.

Liesberg : Prenez-moi pour un con !

Jack : Je ne sais pas si le mot est le plus approprié car j'en aurais sûrement utilisé un comme malade, maboule, barjot, psychotique, détraqué, etc...

Liesberg : De toutes façons, vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part. J'ai enregistré la scène où vous vous embrassez, et celle où cette sale pute...

_Jack vient de lui mettre un direct du droit dans la figure. De là où je suis, je vois tout et j'entends tout._

Jack : Tu disais ?

Liesberg : Le Pentagone va recevoir d'ici quelques minutes une vidéo de vous deux et de...Samantha mettant sa main dans votre pantalon. J'ai fait un superbe gros plan sur cette scène.

_Jack l'assomme cette fois pour de bon en lui donnant un coup de crosse dans la nuque._

Jack : Sam !

_Je viens le rejoindre. Partout dans la camionnette se trouvent des photos de moi, plus ou moins vêtue. _

Jack : Essaye de trouver dans cette pagaille la vidéo qu'il est en train de transmettre au Pentagone.

Sam : Je m'y mets de suite.

_Je m'installe devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Heureusement pour nous, Liesberg n'a pas eu le temps de l'éteindre. Il a dû envoyer la vidéo par mail quand Jack a fait son entrée. _

Sam : Ca y est, j'y suis !

Jack : Tu peux arrêter l'envoi ?

Sam : Attends deux secondes...voilà, c'est fait. C'était moins une ! Il ne restait que 10% de téléchargement à exécuter.

Jack : Tu peux détruire le fichier ?

Sam : Je suis en train de le faire. Et de détruire aussi tous les autres fichiers nous concernant.

Jack : Bon, maintenant, j'appelle Hammond pour lui dire que la situation est maîtrisée. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre vie normale.

Sam : N'oublie pas que nous avons un programme chargé, ce soir.

Jack : Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Sam : Démonstration appliquée de la théorie des sentiments et entraînement de corps à corps.

Jack : C'est un beau programme...

Sam : Alors appelle vite le Général !

_Il obtempère aussitôt. _

_20 minutes plus tard, les hommes du SGC viennent prendre possession de Liesberg toujours inconscient (disons que, pour tout vous avouer, il a repris connaissance à un moment, et comme il recommençait à m'insulter, je l'ai assommé à mon m'a soulagée !). Jack et moi les suivons jusqu'à la base afin de faire notre rapport sur cette affaire. Hammond demande à nous voir dans son bureau. _

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

**13h10.**

Hammond : Je vais être direct : maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je voudrais savoir où vous en êtes tous les deux.

Jack : Nous aimerions passer notre temps libre ensemble, mon Général.

Hammond : Je vois...Et je suppose que vous comptez commencer dès aujourd'hui ?

Jack : Oh oui !

Hammond : D'accord. Mais de grâce ! Soyez très très très prudents et discrets. Ce qui se passe entre vous ne doit pas sortir de chez vous ou de ce bureau.

Jack : On ne peut même pas en parler à Danny Boy, Teal'c et Janet ?

Hammond : Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je vous déconseille de vous afficher trop librement. Sinon, je devrai prendre des sanctions et cela ne m'enchante pas. Compris ?

Jack : Reçu 5/5, mon Général.

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Je vous promets que nous ne vous créerons pas d'ennuis.

Hammond : Ce serait nouveau, ça ! Mais bah ! Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous ne mettrez pas vos carrières et la mienne en péril.

Sam : En effet, mon Général.

Hammond : Bien. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à mardi matin 7h. Rompez !

Sam/Jack : A vos ordres !

Domicile de Sam

**13h45.**

Après un léger déjeuner, nous envisageons une sieste...certains diront crapuleuse...mais dans notre cas, elle sera très certainement réparatrice de toutes nos frustrations.

Tiens ! Jack a récupéré une photo de moi dans la camionnette ! J'y apparais totalement nue, sortant de ma douche. Sacré Jack ! En plus de l'original, il lui faut aussi des photos ! Il prétend que cela va le motiver...mais j'ignore encore pour quoi !

Domicile de Sam

**18h15.**

Jack est un formidable amant.

**FIN**


End file.
